The Hunter Now The Enemy
by booknerd1217
Summary: Season 1 of TVD Pre series of SPN Sam and Dean travels to Mystic Falls to hunt down the monster causing the disappearances of so many people. They met the Salvatores, Gilberts, Lockwoods, Bennets, Donovan's, and Forbes and chaos explodes. What if Damon turned Vicki and Sam? Will Dean kill his own brother? Will Sam complete the change? Will love blossom. Dean is 21, Sam is 18. Read!
1. Prologue

_Darren and Brooke are driving in their car through the woods. It was nighttime and the roads were dark and the air was foggy. "An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." Darren said chuckling as they both joked around. Brooke smiled as she giggled. "He wasn't that bad." Darren rolled his eyes as he sighed. "He sounded like James Blunt." Brooke immediately replied with. "What's wrong with that?" Daren rolled his eyes as he continued driving. "We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." Brooke giggled and turned to look at him. "So why did you come?" Darren smiled as he turned and looked at her. "Because I love you." Brooke giggled with a nod of her head. "Nicely done. What's with all the fog?" She asked as the fog thickened to where they could hardly see the road. Darren sighed. "It'll clear in a second." He said. Brooke took a deep breath and looked out the window and gasped as she saw a man. "Watch out!" She screamed in panic as Darren stepped on the break but it was too late, they had run over the man. Skidding to a stop they were both panicked and scared. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at Brooke, who was freaking out. "We just hit someone! Oh, my god!" She cried. Darren took a deep breath. "Call for help." He said as he got out and rushed over to the man. Brooke desperately tried calling the police. "Come on, come on!" She whispered pleadingly. Darren looked at the man as he kneeled next to him. "Please be alive! Oh, my god." The man wakes up and growls as he grabbed Darren and bites him in the neck. Meanwhile Brooke was gasping as she got out of the car. "There's no signal! Darren! Darren?" She called out scared. Suddenly Darren's body slammed onto the car, his neck ripped out, blood everywhere. Brooke turned and saw it and screamed before she tried running but something come and dragged her up into the sky, her screams piercing the air._


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was just coming over the horizon when the Impala glided through the threshold of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Being that it was fall the trees had been splattered with color that neither would ever really enjoy. Dean parked just outside the Mystic Pines Motel before getting out and jogging in to get a room. Sam stirred when Dean got back behind the wheel to move closer to the room but he did not wake. Once Dean successfully slid into another slot he gave his brother a shot to the shoulder. "Hey," He said. "Wake up sunshine." The sarcasm was thick. Sam moved again but this time to turn away from Dean. In response, Dean laid on the horn causing Sam to jump up in surprise. "Dude, what the hell?" Sam yelled. "You said wake you when we got here, and guess what… we are here." Dean said with a shit eating grin motioning towards their new abode. Sam glared. "I said wake me, not give me a heart attack!" Dean stared at his brother a few moments longer before shrugging and opening his door. It squealed in protest as he slammed it shut again, heading for the truck for his duffle. Sam allowed his heart to calm before he joined him at the rear grabbing his as well. "So, what do you want to do first?" Dean looked at his brother with a humorless expression. "You are going to do whatever, but I seriously need some shut eye." The brothers headed into the room wordlessly to prepare for the next few hours.

Dean awoke to Sam walking back through the motel door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to shake himself to be more alert. "Here." Sam said handing him the cup. "Thanks." Dean replied taking the cup, removing the lid, and taking a huge gulp. It was black. "Uh, what the hell? You trying to kill me with this crap?" "No, but I figured it would help wake you up faster." "Right." Dean grumbled before putting the cup on the nightstand. "Remind me again why we are here." Dean asked. Sam sighed as he looked over at him. "Because 2 missing people and were found dead yesterday, both bodies all drained of blood." He said before there police scanner went off. Sam looked at it and back at Dean who stood up and grabbed it. "Alright, you need to get to school, I'll go check on the situation at hand." Dean said. Sam went to protest. It wasn't fair. He was 18 for crying out loud, and it made no sense for him to go to school, even if they would just get up and move around. "No buts, you know dads rules." Dean said, looking at Sam. Disappointment and anger washed over Sam as he glared at Dean. "Fine, whatever." He said as he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the motel room, walking towards the school. It was only a few blocks before Sam saw the school. He had calmed down but he still felt the anger. He couldn't understand why Dean always agreed with their father.

Sam looked around seeing all the students and sighed. He made his way into the school as he walked into the main office to register when he saw a dude in there. He sighed as he waited his turn. He heard the secretary speaking and looked up. "… are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." Sam saw the guy tense before he took off his sunglasses and said to the secretary. "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Sam watched as the secretary's eyes widen before she smiled and nodded. "Well, you're right. So it is." She said and handed the guy papers before the guy turned around and left. Sam sighed as he walked over to the secretary and quickly registered and got his schedule before he turned around and saw a dark skin toned girl with straight hazelnut brown hair and big dark brown eyes, followed by a girl walking back up to her. The other girl was one of the most beautiful girls Sam had ever seen. She had olive skin tone, followed by long chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes.

Sam smiled slightly as he saw them staring at him but he quickly walked away. He couldn't get involved with anyone here, he thought. This job was only going to last them a week, two at most. He looked down at his schedule and made his way too Advanced Pre-Calculus.


	3. Chapter 2

Sam had made it through the first half of the day smoothly, Mystic Falls High seemed like a normal school. He was now in history class as he sat in the farthest corner of the room, as he tried paying attention to the teacher. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state…" Mr. Tanner was saying. Sam paid close attention, seeking more information about the town, knowing it would help them in their case. "People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." The teacher continued to talk, though Sam's eyes weren't on the teacher, he had seen the same beautiful girl he saw in the hallway, as well as the other girl and the guy. It seemed like the girl wasn't paying attention until Sam noticed her pulling out her phone and looking at the screen before she looked up at him before glancing at the other guy with a smile and a blush as she turned her attention back to the teacher.

Sam took a deep breath and sighed as he turned around and wrote out the details about the towns history before the bell rang. Sam stood up and grabbed his stuff before he made his way to the door when he bumped into someone, whose stuff scattered across the ground. He went to bend down and pick up their stuff when the other person did the same and they banged their foreheads together causing them to both fall back. Sam winced with a chuckle as he looked up as saw it was the girl he had saw, and smiled "Are you ok?" He asked as he helped her grab her stuff. The girl laughed. "I'm fine, I should have paid were I was going are you ok?" She asked as she looked up at him. Sam smiled as he nodded his head. "I'm fine, I've had worse." He said as he helped her grab her stuff and they stood. "Thank you." She said taking her books from him. "I'm Elena." Elena said. Elena, Sam thought, it was a nice name. "Your welcome… I'm Sam." He said. She smiled at him and Sam couldn't help but smile as well. Her smile seemed to light up the room, or this case the hall.

"Well Sam, welcome to Mystic Falls." Elena said with a smile before she was pulled into another direction by the dark toned girl. Sam smiled as he sighed and walked to the cafeteria where it was lunch time. He grabbed a sandwich and a water before he made his way outside and sat up against a tree as he pulled out his phone, debating whether he should call Dean to check in on him. He sighed as he went to call Dean when a voice above him spoke. "Hey." He looked up and saw Elena and smiled. "Hey." He smiled as she sat down next to him. "How are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" She asked. Sam looked at her and thought for a moment before chuckling. "Well, my brother and I got here early this morning so I haven't seen much. But it seems like a nice little town." He said. Elena smiled as she nodded her head. "It is, I've lived here my whole life. Its peaceful." She said. Sam smiled as he nodded his head. "So anyway, I came to ask, my friends are dragging me along to Mystic Grill if you want to come, meet new people and have some fun." She said. Sam thought for a moment and sighed. "I'd like that… if it's ok to bring my brother. "He said, knowing Dean would come anyway. Elena smiled and nodded her head. "The more the better. I'll see you later ok." She said as she got up. Sam nodded his head as he stood up and grabbed his bag. "Great, I'll see you then." Sam said. Elena smiled as she walked off and Sam took a deep breath as he watched her leave before he walked back into the school.


	4. Chapter 3

Once school was out Sam had grabbed his stuff and was walking towards his locker when he felt someone push past him, causing him to drop his book. He heard a laugh and looked up to a guy with short black hair and dark almost black eyes laughing at him. "Watch it loser." The boy said. Sam sighed as he bent down and went to pick up when he saw someone reach out and grab it for him. Looking up as he stood he saw the guy from earlier. "This belong to you?" The guy asked as he handed the book to Sam. Sam nodded his head as he grabbed the book. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

The guy nodded his head. "Your welcome, I'm Stefan." He said. Sam smiled slightly. "I'm Sam, I saw you in the office, and he have History and French together." He said. Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, well have a good day. Don't let simple douchebags ruin everything." He said before he looked at the guy who was walking down the hall. Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, trust me, I've dealt with worse." He said. Stefan looked at him and as if in sync they both said, "Brother?" And laughed as they nodded their heads. "Yeah, well it's great talking to you, I'll see you later." Stefan said before he left. Sam sighed as he grabbed his bag and walked out into the parking lot where Dean was waiting in the 67' Chevy Impala.

He could see eyes staring at the car, most of the kids ogling the car while some of the girls were ogling Dean. Sam rolled his eyes as he walked past the girls and over to the car as he threw his bag in the back before getting in the passenger side. "You know Sammy, I think I like it here, They have great food, great chicks, might be worth it to drag this hunt out." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam looked at Dean incredulously. "Dude, its Sam and dad would have a fit." He said, though he agreed with Dean, as his mind went to Elena. Dean chuckled as he started the car and drove off back to the hotel. "Don't get your panties in a twist. . . Dad just finished up his wolf hunt with Bobby and they caught another case down in Phoenix. They won't be back for at least a few weeks… maybe even a month." He said. This was news to Sam, though he couldn't help but relax slightly. At least he'll have a somewhat of a normal time… or so he thought.


End file.
